marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 296
** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** *** **** **** ** *** **** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * The members of the Fantastic Four (excluding Ben) and Franklin were all last seen in when the Fantastic Four and battled the Zn'rx. * The Thing was last seen in hiding from the West Coast Avengers due to the fact that he had been violently mutating further since . Although Ben is still apparently suffering from this condition at the beginning of this story, he shows no outward signs. * The Thing has been estranged from the Fantastic Four since for the following reasons: ** In Reed had realized that Ben could change back and forth between his human and Thing forms at will but his belief that his girlfriend Alicia Masters only loved him at the Thing. Reed kept this a secret. ** When most of the Fantastic Four were among those kidnapped by the Beyonder to battle in the first Secret Wars on Battleworld, Ben discovered he could change back and forth and believe it was because of Battleworld itself. He decided to stay there in . ** Ben remained in Battleworld between - where he eventually lost his ability to change back into Ben Grimm and returned to Earth. ** When he arrived in he discovered that Johnny was now in a relationship with "Alicia". ** Finally in the truth of what Reed had known came out and the Thing quit the Fantastic Four. * This story states that when the rocket flight that created the Fantastic Four crash landed in Stockton, California, which became the official origin city for the group in 1986. This contradicts and other sources that state that the rocket crashed in Ithaca, New York, as well as the , which had the foursome landing in the fictional Central City. * This story retells the origin of the Fantastic Four as it was first seen in . This version of the origin story states that it was test flight of Reed's new space ship. Although the motivations and the technology used in the flight are not discussed. * In the flashback during the Fantastic Four's origin, Ben mutates into a lumpy, dinosaur-like skinned being. As explained in Ben continued to mutate thereafter eventually transforming into his trademark rock-like appearance around . * Hooper Hertnecky was last seen in , he flew Ben to a movie set. * Reed signaling his teammates to come to him is played out in much the same way as when Reed first summoned the Fantastic Four back in . * This is not really Alicia Masters who appears here, as revealed in this really is a Skrull spy named Lyja who is posing as Alicia. She took the real Alicia's place during the events of . * "Alicia" mentions her and Ben's long lasting relationship. Ben and the real Alicia Masters dated consistently between - . * The Mole Man was last seen in when he joined Mephisto's Legion Accursed in a failed bid to destroy the Beyonder. * The Outcasts were all apparently killed in a lava flow during the events of . If these are survivors or new recruits is unspecified. * Although the Mole Man seemingly perishes here he resurfaces alive and well in . * Likewise the destruction of the Monster Island is not permanent, it's later raised out of the ocean in by Clones of the Fantastic Four created by Aron the Rogue Watcher. * Monster Island is first time depicted as existing in the South Pacific in this issue, but changed is later issues. e.g. - . Publication Notes * This is a giant sized Marvel 25th anniversary issue. * Plot by Shooter, script by Lee. * Contains articles by Stan Lee and Jim Shooter. * No letters page. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} References